


A song for the dark

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Singing, Team Finrod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in the dungeons of Tol-in-Gaurhoth, there is no light. But Finrod finds that even after his duel with Sauron, he still has his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song for the dark

They landed heavily against each other as they were shoved roughly into the cell one by one. The door clanged shut, cutting off all light and leaving them with only the heavy breathing of twelve people pressed too close together, the clanking of chains. Fear filled the air, thickening it, making every breath an effort. 

It was Beren who broke the silence first. “Felagund” he managed to choke out, into the black void. “Where - ”

“Here” said Finrod, rasping as though he had swallowed razorblades, his voice stripped from him by Gorthaur in one final humiliation, the loss of his truest weapon. “I’m here.”

Some of the tension seemed to go out of the air then, as sighs were released.  _Our golden king is safe. There is hope still_. 

And then, in defiance of the tearing in his throat, the blood on his abused lips, Finrod began to sing. It was an old lullaby from Cuiviénen, something his grandmother had sung to him in the cradle. He thought he had forgotten. His voice was quiet at first, each syllable a painful effort, but it seemed to grow as he sang, magnified into something almost resembling hope as the echoes resounded off the damp, dark stone walls.

_The darkling hours are cold and cruel,_   
_But come my child of light,_   
_The clouds will vanish in their time,_   
_And then the stars so bright,_   
_Will blaze in witness on a world_   
_More fair than words can say,_   
_Though evil walks, the bright sky shines,_   
_To lead you on your way._

The verse ended, and Finrod coughed, his voice giving out at last. Yet the silence that fell now was more of a calm, quiet hush than the pain filled frozen stillness that had preceded it. He was about to start again, when the door clanged open once more. 

A snarl filled the room, and a pair of glowing eyes loomed out of the dark.


End file.
